Kneel
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Loki only kneels for his king... WARNING: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT!, M/M, INCEST, DOMINANCE KINK, ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP! This takes place after the events of Thor: Ragnarok so Loki's a good guy! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: Mature Sexual Content!, M/M, Established Relationship!, Dominance Kink, Facial**

**It's short but it had to be done! XD I hope you enjoy the read!**** (Takes place after the events of Thor: Ragnarok!)**

**Also, I do NOT own **_**Thor **_**or any of the characters! **

_**Kneel**_

Thor was bone tired. He could honestly say he hadn't been this exhausted and stressed out in his life, not even when he'd gone on diplomatic missions to the realms in his father's stead. The work hadn't been difficult but the continuous need to suppress his battle hardy instincts took a lot out of him. He was the break things first, say sorry later kind of guy. Diplomacy had always been his mother and Loki's thing since they were the sweet talkers of the family but Odin had insisted the exercise was necessary for Thor to become a great king.

Naturally he'd scoffed at the idea then, having been immature enough to actually believe fighting prowess was the only thing necessary to rule a kingdom, but he'd indulged his father anyway. Nobody in Asgard was insane enough to disobey the Allfather! Well, except Loki but that was a whole other story. Only now, after he'd been left to guide his people through the vast reaches of the uncharted cosmos far earlier than he'd been ready, did he begin to see the wisdom of the Allfather. There was so much more to being king than smashing things… He was beginning to think he was way out of his debt but perhaps that was the stress talking.

The god of thunder slumped in his makeshift throne and ran a hand over his haggard face. It had been nearly a month since Hella destroyed his homeland and banished her people on a journey with no destination. Ever since then Thor felt like he'd been dealing with one problem after another and frankly he wasn't sure how he still had the energy to keep his eyes open. And right now he was only dealing with the remains of Asgard! One day he would have to govern over all the nine realms and he couldn't let the memory of his father down. He had to be a just and fair leader. He was almost tempted to check for grey hairs because he certainly felt anxious enough to jump out a window, but considering their whereabouts perhaps that wouldn't be the safest thing to do…

'You need to rest.' Thor nearly jumped out of the chair at the sound of Loki's voice so close to him. He hadn't heard his brother approach at all and though the man could be stealthier than a cat it was still embarrassing for a warrior like him to be caught so unawares.

'Loki, why do you have to sneak up on people like that?!' The trickster smirked and glided to stand in front of Thor who tried to glare up at him but the tiredness took the sting out of the look.

'That's obvious enough. People are honest when they think nobody's watching. It's the perfect time to find their weaknesses.' Thor sighed and shook his head, his eyelid dropping heavily over his unfocused eye.

'And what did you learn about me during your spying Loki? I assumed you knew my weaknesses best of all by now, seeing as you exploit them time and time again.' Thor felt Loki's hand across his check and he turned to press his lips against it while still keeping his eyes closed.

The ship was deadly silent so Thor felt comfortable in expressing his love. He kept their more than brotherly relationship a secret for Loki's sake who was still plagued by insecurities of being cast out even though he'd proven to be an asset over the past month. Thor could see the people growing to trust Loki as they once did but his brother was far more fragile than he let on and Thor strived to do anything in his power to protect Loki. He didn't want the trickster to leave. He never wanted that to happen again.

'I wasn't spying Thor. I was just watching you for a moment and you didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. You think you have to do this alone but father taught us both to help our people. You can trust me to help when the burden become too heavy.'

'You're words are so sweet I'm tempted to believe them, but what if you leave again Loki?' Thor opened his eyes and the striking blue of skies before the storms pierced right through Loki's soul.

'I won't and even if I do you'll just have to trust that I'll always come back when you need me. It's the most honest promise I can make you.' Thor nodded solemnly but a hint of a smile began curving the corner of his lips.

'Honesty was never your strong point brother.'

'I always did find words to be the easiest form of manipulation-'

'I can attest to that.' Thor chipped in.

'-But actions speak louder than words so let me prove to you that I'm not lying. Well, I'm not lying about this… I'm still the god of lies Thor so don't expect the impossible.'

Thor rolled his eyes and had a snide remark on the tip of his tongue but the words stuck in his throat. Loki was kneeling before him. Like, he actually got down on two knees in a show of subordination, even going as far as to lower his head slightly in an elegant bow. Thor was thunderstruck which was big considering his particular godly gift.

'Loki…. You don't kneel.' Loki grinned and straightened his neck but didn't make an attempt to stand.

'I only kneel for my king.' Thor felt a shiver run down his spine directly down south and he recognized it for what it was. He couldn't deny that he liked seeing Loki on his knees. He liked it even more because it was done of his own accord with no ulterior, mean spirited motive….

'This isn't a trick is it? You're not going to find a way to get my guard down and then stab me again, are you?' Loki placed his hands on Thor's thighs which were already parted and looked up at him in a way which could only be described as seductive. Yep, there was another one of those tell-tale shiver.

'Oh Thor, are you still sulking over the snake incident? That was ages ago and I said sorry…' Thor was finding it a little hard to concentrate on Loki's words when the god's fingers were drawing patterns across his clothed skin, each calculated movement crawling closer and closer to his crotch.

'*Cough* Yeah, you never actually apologized.' Loki batted his eyelids as if genuinely taken aback by the accusation and Thor almost bought the act for a second. Damn, the liesmith was good!

'Well then let me make it up to you, my king.' Loki's fingers finally found the edge of Thor's trousers and efficiently worked him out of the confining clothing. Thor was paralyzed by lust for a second but when his reasoning returned he glanced around in open alarm.

'Loki, we can't do this here! What if someone comes?' Loki arched a cocky eyebrow, obviously enjoying the other man's discomfort.

'Since when do you worry about other people watching you have sex? I thought it was a turn on for you.'

'That's not the point- Wait, how do you know about that?!' It was Loki's turn to roll his eyes as he stroked the growing erection with one fingertip oh so teasingly.

'Come now Thor. I know all your weaknesses. Nobody will come, trust me. I cast an illusion to hide us so not even Heimdall can see this happening. You really have to stop stressing about things or you're going to put yourself in an early grave.'

'You could have let me know sooner… ' Thor eased back against the backrest, watching Loki's skilled fingers work him to full hardness hungrily.

'And miss all the fun? You must know me better than that. Now stop distracting me and let me apologize properly, unless you still want me to stop?' At times Thor found that twinkle of mischief in Loki's green eyes very irritating but despite the other's joking insinuation, he knew his brother best of all. He recognized the twinkle as harmless teasing rather than something more sinister and he doubted anyone else picked up on those seemingly insignificant subtleties.

'Don't you dare stop.'

'Is that a threat?'

'It's a command.' Loki's tongue darted out and licked the tip of Thor's expectant member.

'Much better…'

Loki guided the length to his lips and proved to Thor yet again why he was known as the silver tongued one. Yes, the lies were a big part of it but there were other reasons as well… Thor couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of his cock entering and exiting Loki's hot mouth. The things he was doing with that talented tongue of his was making breathing hard work. Thor threaded his hand through Loki's silky soft hair but didn't hurry him. There was no need. Loki knew exactly what he liked and Thor drew in shallow breaths through clenched teeth as the pleasure built and built, quickly approaching the climaxing point.

'Loki… Stop!' But of course his devilish little brother chose to ignore him and Thor's fingers fisted the pitch black locks to the point he was sure he yanked some of them from their roots but it was still not enough to halt Loki. Thor felt the head of his cock hit the back of Loki's throat and that same throat constricted around his engorged member. The final straw was the vibration traveling along Loki's tongue along with the wanton moan which had Thor's eyes briefly flash with the blinding light of his lightning.

Loki drew his head back just in time and Thor's seed sprayed across his face. He closed his eyes and let the thunderer finish, working everything out of him with his long fingers. When Thor was left catching his breath Loki eased the stroking to a soft massaging. His tongue licked his bottom lip, tasting some of the white substance while he looked deeply into Thor's still sparking eyes. He might have been the one on his knees but there was no mistake who was really in control of the situation.

'I told you to stop.'

'Actually you told me not to dare stop. I was obeying your command Thor.' Thor supposed he couldn't argue with that line of reasoning. If there was one thing he could count on Loki for it was his uncanny ability to get out of a tight spot using only his words. It was amazing how he managed to twist them to suit his whims as expertly as he twisted his trademark green fire around his fingers.

'Somehow I doubt you're the loyal subject you claim to be.' The smile on Thor's lips let Loki know the admonishment was meant in jest only.

'Do I need to prove myself further to you brother? The night is endless out here…' Thor hummed as he considered the enticing proposition for about a fraction of a second.

'Yes, I definitely need some more convincing. Perhaps you can make your case in the bedroom?' Loki climbed on Thor's lap and immediately Thor's hands settled on his hips.

'You're a hard man to satisfy.' Loki thrust his hips forwards, deliberately rubbing against the once more hardening cock. Thor laughed heartily, for the first time in weeks feeling the weight of responsibility ease up a little. By the time he stopped he realized he was no longer seated on his throne but falling back across the soft bedding commandeered with the stolen ship. Loki followed him down and planted a soft kiss on his lips, letting that one intimate and tender action say everything he hadn't already put into words. Somewhere in that unspoken communication Thor was certain he would find the word love and he kissed Loki back with far more passion, making his own feelings abundantly clear.

'If there's one man who can satisfy me it's you Loki. It'll always be you.'

'And don't you ever forget it.'

Thor slept well into the next day after they finished and Loki made it clear that if anyone disturbed his brother's rest they would have to answer to him. Nobody was ready to risk his knife sharp ire, not even Valkyrie if she could help it, so the king of the banished people finally had a chance to recover. Loki made a brilliant stand-in, taking care of half the problems which had been giving Thor headaches for weeks. It was good at least one of them had a brain in his head… Honestly, what would that selfless oaf do without him? Fortunately Loki would try his best to make sure that question never had an answer.

**Thank you for reading and I wish you a wonderful day! XD **


End file.
